


TheSunInYourSmile(TheStarsInYourEyes)

by YouAreMyDaydream



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Park Jimin Is Whipped, So many metaphors I’m sorry, but it works out in the end, everyone is bad at feelings, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDaydream/pseuds/YouAreMyDaydream
Summary: Yoongi and Jimin are so obviously in love and “can one of them please just confess already because I’m not sure how much more pining I can take.”





	1. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi wakes to watch the sunrise but it's never as bright as Jimin's smile.  
> He stretches his arms to the sky and silently wishes that, instead of the sun, it was Jimin’s hands bringing warmth to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then you became my sunshine

Yoongi wakes up, everyday, early enough to see the sun rise. It rises and floods light into the world, just like the smile of the boy he had dreamt of the night before.

How long has be been in love with Jimin? It's hard to tell. Every time Jimin says his name and Yoongi's heart flutters, it feels like it's always been that way.

The other members, though he's never told them, know it too. Really, how could they not? He looks at Jimin more than he should, "damnit, Seokjin _I know_  I should stop staring", but how can he not look at Jimin? The other members acknowledge that he's pretty, and he is, he is pretty but Yoongi doubts the other members see what he sees when they look at Jimin. Jimin is pretty yes, but Yoongi thinks the words "beautiful" or "stunning" would be more accurate terms to use in describing him (and he has used those terms when he, admittedly more than once, drunkenly called Seokjin and cried to him about his one sided love for his band mate). He's used "sunshine" before too, and even "angel" (though he keeps that one to himself, not even letting it slip when he's had a bit too much alcohol). And when Jimin laughs, god when Jimin laughs. He doesn't laugh so much as giggle, Yoongi supposes, a soft, high pitched noise that reminds Yoongi of butterflies dancing in the wind and the feeling of taking a breath of fresh air.

Yoongi had told Seokjin once that Jimin was his sun, warm and bright and blindingly beautiful. He'd gotten a soft smile and a comforting squeeze on the shoulder from Seokjin, blushing as the other man had muttered a wistful "young love" before walking away.

Jimin is the day, all sunshine and butterflies and soft petals of colorful flowers. He is everything that Yoongi is not, yet everything that he could ever want.


	2. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin stays awake to gaze at the stars but it's never the same as looking into Yoongi's eyes.
> 
> Jimin stares at the sky until he swears he can see Yoongi right in front of him, let’s the moonlight pour into his window and imagines that Yoongi’s hands touch him where the light does.

Jimin is up late, just as he is every other night, to gaze out of his window and up at the sky. The stars are especially bright tonight, and the moon is casting a glow into his room that has him feeling warm all over as he imagines that he’s with Yoongi instead of alone with the stars and the moon.

Jimin first realized that he was in love with Yoongi on one of their days off. It was winter- he remembers this, because how could he forget Yoongi sitting next to him on the couch that day and wrapping his arms around him because he was cold and "body heat, Jimin"? - and Yoongi had just woken up, stumbling sleepily out of his room with a blanket wrapped around him. Jimin has smiled at him, and he smiled back at him before wrapping the blanket around himself and muttering a soft "cold". He stood there pouting- pouting- and all Jimin could do was stare at him. He'd always known that he had a soft spot for the older boy, had acknowledged that he may have had a small crush (ok fine, huge crush) on him. But when Yoongi had smiled at him that day, all gums and tired eyes, it was like everything had fallen into place and it almost scared him just how right it all felt. Yoongi and him, just the two of them, and he froze as he realized that he wanted it to be like that all the time. He also wanted Yoongi to smile that smile at him -just him-, wanted to hold Yoongi's hand, wanted to kiss him (god, did he want to kiss him), wanted to tell him that he loved him, wan-

Oh.

So he was in love with Yoongi, had been before he even realized it, and he found himself not exactly sure how to process this revelation. 

He had processed it later that night, though, he can clearly remember the feeling of the tears sliding down his cheeks as he took in the fact that he was in love with Yoongi and that there was no way Yoongi could feel that way about him.

He remembers looking out his window that night, remembers thinking about how pretty the moon was, how pretty Yoongi was (and ok maybe it was cliche but Yoongi's smile reminded him of the stars, both things being blindingly bright.)

Yoongi is the night, bright as the moon and eyes shining like the delicate stars hung from the sky. The night is beautiful, just like Yoongi, and Jimin would spend his whole life under the stars if he could.


End file.
